


Lady of the House

by casterlyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casterlyqueen/pseuds/casterlyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Brienne comes over to Sansa's for their third date. She finds she has two ladies to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the House

She hadn’t even realized that Sansa had a dog until their third date. It wasn’t until she rapped on the door and heard a flurry of barks on the other side that she would be having dinner with Sansa, plus one. Not that Brienne didn’t like dogs, she did, but she was really more of a cat person. 

The door swung open and there was Sansa. Just that first glance of her, with her auburn hair framing her face, and her pastel blue sweater which only seemed to make her blue eyes  _bluer_  if that was even possible; just that first look made her heart jump around in her chest, caused her stomach to turn in knots, and her breath to come short.  _She is so beautiful, and she’s smiling at me._

"Hey, Brienne" Sansa chirped. Stepping over she pressed a kiss to her lips. Brienne still sometimes didn’t expect it, that someone as beautiful as Sansa just stepped in and pressed a kiss to  _her_ lips. They had been on three dates, and after each date Brienne expected to just wake up and find it had all been a dream. 

"Hi," she said. She felt breathless just from a kiss. 

"Come in, dinner shouldn’t be too much longer." She told her as she stepped back from the door. 

Brienne stepped inside the door, and was immediately sniffed by a golden retriever.

"Oh! Brienne that’s Lady. Lady this is Brienne." The dog looked up at Brienne with big brown eyes.  _At least she looks friendly._ Sansa stepped away from both of them and ducked back into the kitchen, “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” She called to her.

Brienne walked over to the dining room table - already set she’d noticed, and sat down. She had barely touched the chair when Lady brought her a pink tennis ball, and dropped it politely at her feet, before looking at her rather expectantly. Brienne looked down at the ball resting right at her feet, and then back up at her girlfriend’s (was it too early to use that word?) dog. 

Lady sat politely wagging her blonde tail as she gave the ball one glance and then glanced back up at Brienne. 

Brienne could hardly refuse a lady could she? She bent over picking up the ball, before she straightened up and tossed it into the living room. 

As politely and patiently as Lady had been sitting as soon as that ball had left Brienne’s hands she was off. And then she came back, dropping the ball at Brienne’s feet once more, that blonde tail wagging. Brienne threw it again. 

By the time Sansa stepped out of the kitchen to bring dinner to the tabble Lady was dropping the ball into Brienne’s hand, and Brienne was tossing it for her to catch. The dog’s tail wagging, and a bright grin on Brienne’s face. Sansa shook her head and laughed, “You know she’s going to expect this every time you come over now.” she told her. 

_Everytime I come over._ Brienne glanced from the happy dog to her happy girlfriend, she got the feeling she could use that word now. “I’m okay with that.” Brienne said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from imagineyourOTP.tumblr.com


End file.
